Situation As Follows
by Fiona12690
Summary: Sequel to Situation Brought Forth. Is it really that hard to follow orders? To Gwen it must be like climbing a mountain. Janto, Badass!Ianto, Gwen-Bashing.


**Situation As Follows**

**Summary: Sequel to Situation Brought Forth. **Is it really that hard to follow orders? To Gwen it must be like climbing a mountain. **Janto, Badass!Ianto, Gwen-Bashing.**

**A/N: **This is the story you get when I am denied my Seedless Red Grapes. So this one might not be as good as the others before it. Written in 15 minutes.

**Enjoy the Story!**

It shocked him. _He_ shocked him. Jack didn't think he had it in him to be completely shocked anymore with having traveled around with the Doctor; but it happened. Ianto Jones, a Welshman he thought he about knew fully: inside and out, was the one to burst through a wall he had erected around himself and just shocked him.

Maybe stunned would be a better term. His lover had just admitted to killing for less. The Ianto Jones he knew hated killing. The Ianto Jones he knew loved to care and take care. In an instant it felt as if his world had turned upside down. If he closed his eyes and went to sleep now; would his mind deem that this was a nightmare and his world reset itself when he awoke?

Jack had to stop himself from pinching his arm. He needed to stop acting foolish and start asking questions. He needed answers, but in reality the question was: Did he want those answers and could he handle them once he received them. It was a risk he would have to take. First; Jack as the leader of Torchwood 3, wanted to ask what he had meant by, 'On the Orders given to me by the Queen.' But all that would come out of his mouth was, " But you hate killing and even though you play it off at times around the others, I know you hate guns."

" Just because I hate them, doesn't mean I don't know how to use one." Ianto supplied pulling away from Jack and moving towards the stairs that lead to his lover's office. " Coming?"

The silence between them as they walked wasn't strained or uncomfortable as others had made it out to be. Strange enough, the atmosphere around them was calming and if someone dared to say, soothing.

Jack hadn't noticed they had entered his office until Ianto had pushed him in his chair and climbed into his lap. Jack's arms unconsciously wound themselves around Ianto's waist and pulled the Welshman closer.

Jack didn't know how long they basked in the comfortable and peaceful quiet; he didn't care, but it was the immortal who spoke first, whispering his words into Ianto's ear. " I haven't even scratched the surface yet, have I?"

Ianto's eyes met Jack's. " Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

" Ianto, you know more about me than I have ever cared to share with anyone in my life." Jack responded softly; his hand weaving itself through his lover's hair, gently loosening Ianto's curls from the gel that held them down. " It's you that I don't know."

" You know me." Ianto nuzzled Jack's hand when it came to rest again on his cheek. " You know my favorite food, what sort of books I like to read. You know I have to have everything organized and in it's place at all times, except at home. "

Jack inhaled slightly, " Ianto..."

" You know the names of those in my family even though you haven't met them. You know I love to sleep and that I believe mornings are an unnecessary torture. You know how I drink my coffee in the morning and how clumsy I am before that first cup." Ianto tilted his head down, resting his forehead against Jack's. Ocean and Cerulean blue eyes met in a gaze. Ianto's lips lightly caressed Jack's as he muttered, " You know me."

Jack surged forward, about to take possession of his lover's lips until the Hub signaled them that someone was coming below on the invisible lift. " Are you kidding me?!"

They both knew it was Gwen. Owen and Tosh wouldn't have returned after only being dismissed from the Hub 30 minutes ago.

Ianto pushed himself away from Jack and walked towards a dark corner, the cold expression had been plastered back onto his face while he let the shadows hide him from sight. Jack's eyes darkened as he watched Ianto become someone who he didn't know and understand once more.

Gwen burst into Jack's office. Her face was practically puce from rage.

" Is it done?" Jack asked nonchalantly. " Have you retconned Rhys Williams?"

" Is it because you feel so alone that you have to take everything good that happens in my life from me? Jack, I can finally go home and not lie to Rhys' face for once. I can tell him about all of the things we do in order to save the world. I can't take his memories from him, you can't make me."

" You really don't understand what could happen if you don't follow the orders given to you, do you?" Jack questioned, the vacant expression returned clouding over his emotions.

" You never gave any orders, Jack!" Gwen screeched.

" As I was emotionally compromised at the time my Second in Command stepped in and gave you your orders. Now I will ask you again. Is the Rhys problem taken care of?"

Gwen hissed at Jack. " Ianto isn't..."

Jack pushed himself away from his desk and stood, " Enough! Is it taken care of?"

" I won't do it." Gwen said softly, lowering her head. Her face hidden in her hair she began to sniffle, her shoulders shook lightly. She let a smirk grace her lips when she heard Jack sigh. She knew she had won. Her shoulders shook more amplifying the effect that she was crying, but in truth she was trying not to cackle.

" There's only one thing that can happen..."

Gwen's mind was cheering. She knew Jack would give in, he could never really...

**BANG**

" Dammit Ianto, couldn't you have let me move first?" Jack whined holding Gwen's dead, blood soaked body in his arms.

" And let her get blood all over my floor? I don't think so, I just mopped."

**END**


End file.
